Generally speaking, there has been a variety of sharpening devices and sharpening methods that have been utilized over the years. It is known, for instance, that devices having a cutting edge, such as a knife or instrument, can be sharpened by utilizing a flat abrasive surface such as that found on a sharpening stone. Unfortunately, a significant percentage of people are unable to sharpen a knife or instrument in an effective manner.
In the case of dental instruments, experience demonstrates that approximately 80 to 90 percent are sharpened incorrectly. This occurs primarily due to the fact that there is typically a failure to maintain the proper angle between the face of the instrument and the lateral side between approximately 70 and 80 degrees during the sharpening process. As a result, the angle defined by the cutting edge is often improper, i.e., either too sharp or too dull.
Based upon an investigation into this problem, it has been determined that sharpening an instrument requires a talent known as abstract reasoning. This talent, which is unrelated to intelligence, involves the ability to visualize three dimensional objects in the mind and manipulate such objects without losing perspective. From aptitude tests that evaluate the ability of individuals in abstract reasoning, it has been determined that only approximately 10 percent of the population has this talent.
From the foregoing, it will be apparent that there is a problem of serious proportions in connection with the sharpening of dental instruments. It is well known that a cutting edge of less than 70.degree. is quite sharp, but also very thin, meaning that it wears down quickly and becomes dull and, on the other hand, a cutting edge of more than 80.degree. requires heavy lateral pressure to remove deposits meaning that calculus removal is often incomplete with such an instrument and root planing cannot be done effectively. For these reasons, there has been a continuing need for improved sharpening techniques for dental instruments.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.